


The Easy Life

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, eventual jack and Ianto, no torchwood, they all live in the same apartment building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones flat shared for 4 wonderful years at Uni so when it was finally time to grow up they maintained the trend and purchased a flat in central Cardiff. Doctor Owen Harper and Captain Jack Harkness served together in the army until giving it up for the civilian life. Over their years of fighting together the two men saw it fit to live together, finding a charming flat in central Cardiff.the 4 unlikely friends meet a mixer for the apartment building residents and hit it off. 2 years later and their friendship is still strong as ever, but as dynamics begin changing and feelings start coming to the surface, they all have to decide what it really is they want from their simple lives.No aliens, no torchwood, just friendship, fluff and eventual Jack!IantoI've worked hard on this AU, please enjoy





	1. Dynamics

Ianto Jones liked his life, he really did. He had a good flat in the centre of town and some good mates. His best friend, Toshiko Sato, was also his long suffering roommate. After a long 4 years flat sharing with her at university, they decided it would just be easier to continue the trend. Living opposite them in the flat across the hall were Captain Jack Harkness and Doctor Owen Harper. They had both served in the army, Owen as a doctor (obviously) and Jack had worked his way up to his captain title. It was how the pair had met and during their fighting years they became firm friends.

The 4 of these unlikely friends met at an apartment building mixer evening where once a year all the residents were invited to a drinks night to ‘expand horizons’ and ‘meet new people.’ Which was code for get drunk but pay your rent. It had gone surprisingly well. Tosh and Ianto had met the two ex-soldiers and had hit it off. They were similar, charming, and easy for a couple of fresh out of Uni kids to get along with.

2 years later they had all become incredibly close friends, it helped that they lived only a few feet away from one another. Ianto smiled and looked up as the front door opened and Owen Harper bounded in.

“Mate. I’ve got 3 words for you.”

Ianto sighed and tilted his head.

“Pub. Night. Out?”

“No.”

“Owen. Sucks. Dick?”

“Fuck off Ianto, guess properly.”

“Fine, I don’t know… where are you dragging me?”

“Free. Strip. Club.”

Ianto groaned and banged his head against the counter top.

“No Owen. Not after last time.”

“Okay, that was my bad, but it was Rhys’s stag, what was I supposed to do?”

“Not order me a lap dance on stage.”

“You have to admit it was funny.”

“It was not funny Owen, I was utterly humiliated.”

Owen shrugged and hopped up onto the counter. He pulled out an envelope with 3 tickets in it and handed it to Ianto.

“My mate down at Tiger Tiger knows the bloke who runs that strip club on Market Street. It’s their big reopening after the fire and he got us tickets.”

Ianto squinted his eyes as if trying to remember something.

“Was the fire from the…?”

“Yes, flaming nipple tassels… not their best innovation. But come on mate! It’s free!”

Ianto grabbed a piece of toast and shoved half of it in his mouth.

“No Owen, take Jack with you.”

“I already am, he was so excited he fell off his chair.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and swallowed his mouthful.

“Well there you go, you have a friend. Now piss off I’ve got work.”

Owen looked at the clock on the wall.

“It’s one in the afternoon mate, you’re a bit late.”

“Half day, boss is a big fan of employee care or whatever bullocks. Once a month we get a half day in order to ‘re-charge’… still full pay though so I can’t complain.”

Ianto walked round the island and grabbed his coat from the stool behind Owen.

“Now, there is coffee in the pot, Tosh is shopping for food, will be back in an hour. Lock up when you leave.”

Owen smiled at Ianto and hopped off the counter to pour himself a coffee.

“I will see you tonight! Strip club at 9pm.” He called out the door.

“Absolutely not!” Came the reply.

Ianto slammed the door behind him and put on his coat, he took out his headphones and was just about to start walking when a familiar hand touched his shoulder. He pulled out the bud as a pair of bright blue eyes met his.

“Ianto Jones.”

“Afternoon Jack.”

“Where you off to Tiger-pants?”

Ianto rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone.

“Work, and im already late.”

Jack laughed and leaned against the door, smirking.

“You coming out tonight?”

“No way.”

“Oh come, on, it will be a good laugh.”

Ianto scoffed.

“Yeah, at my expense.”

“It was a stag Ianto, you’re supposed to be humiliated and regret it all after. Plus is was a year ago, get over it.”

“Easy for you to say, nothing bad happened to you. You got a free lap dance and made out with the manager.”

Jack looked incredibly smug. He lowered his lids and smiled.

“You’re only mad because you’re jealous.”

“Right Jack… whatever you want to believe.”

Jack chuckled out loud and leaned closer to Ianto, whispering into his ear.

“Denial does not suit you Ianto Jones.”

Ianto moved away from Jack, blushing slightly.

“I really am late for work.”

“Then, go…”

Ianto smiled at Jack, and Jack smiled back. They were standing just that touch too close together. Ianto coughed.

“See you later Jack…”

“And you Mr Jones…”

Ianto all but ran down the stairs.


	2. Stressful days and Spag-bol

Toshiko Sato struggled into the lift of her apartment building with 4 bags of shopping in each hand. She jammed the button to the 3rd floor with her elbow and slumped against the wall in relief as the door closed and the lift began to rise. 30 seconds later she near enough fell into her apartment door after finding it unlocked already. She stumbled into the kitchen and dropped her bags with a sigh of contentment.

“Ianto?” She shouted. “You in?”

She heard the toilet door unlock and a figure walk down the hall. It wasn’t her flatmate.

“Afternoon Tosh.”

Tosh wasn’t surprised to see the Londoner in her hallway, they were all round each other’s flats so much, it didn’t really matter.

“Help us with the shopping will you, Ianto won’t be home for a few hours and I want to have dinner on for him when he gets back.”

Owen sniggered, but nonetheless picked up a bag of potatoes and shoved them in the cupboard.

“What you making?”

“Spag-bol, his favourite. He’s been pretty stressed recently, so tonight we are having dinner then a movie night.”

Owen shook his head.

“Nuh-uh, he’s coming out with me and Jack tonight.”

Tosh looked surprised as she turned around holding a roll of toilet paper.

“Really, I texted him about a half hour ago asking if we were still on for tonight, he said we were.”

Owen growled.

“Bastard. I got us free tickets to a new club opening and he’s staying in for a girl’s night? Bullocks. He is coming out night. He needs a shag.”

Tosh rolled her eyes and started organising the fridge the way Ianto liked it. From top to bottom the order went: Meats, sandwich fillings and miscellaneous items, sauces and jars, then veggies in the bottom drawer. Milk and drinks obviously ordered by the date of expiry in the door.

“If Ianto wants to stay in Owen, then that’s his call. You remember what happened last time.”

Owen waved around a bag of carrots as he talked.

“The bugger has been so boring lately, he never wants to come out with me and Jack anymore.”

“Im sure you’ll both survive,” Toshiko said in a measured tone. “Now stop waving around the carrots and ask your bloody flat mate if he wants to come round for dinner. The invitation extends to you, as long as you promise not to give Ianto a hard time.”

Owen slumped out of the kitchen.

“Fine, but only for spag-bol. I will ask Jack now.”

Owen walked across the hall and into his own flat, he heard Jack humming as he stood in the kitchen waiting for a cheese toastie to come out from under the grill.

“Harkness, dinner at Tosh and Ianto’s. You in?”

Jack looked up.

“What they making?”

“Spag-bol.”

“Nice. Yeah sure, what time?”

“Ianto’s home at 6 so around then.”

“Okay.”

Jack turned away and started humming again, he pulled his lunch out of the grill and happily plated it up.

“You okay there buddy?” Owen asked, eying his friend.

“Yeah of course, why?”

“You’re acting weird mate.”

“It’s nothing, go back to Tosh’s.”

Owen shoved his hands in his pockets and watched as Jack Harkness turned away from him again and started eating. The younger man stepped out of their flat and walked back into Tosh’s, confusing worrying his brow. Tosh was sat on the sofa with a glass of wine.

“Jack in?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Owen replied. “He’s acting well weird though. Not sure what’s up with him?”

Tosh shrugged and put the last of the wine in the fridge.

“He’ll be fine come dinner time, no one can be sad in the face of Toshiko’s spaghetti bolognaise!”

*

Ianto paid his bus fare and sat in his usual spot. His boss had royally pissed him off that afternoon. He’d asked him to do a mountain of work on top of his already towering amount because June, Ianto’s worker, who he suspected was shagging said boss, was feeling a little under the weather. He had agreed diligently, because that’s what Ianto Jones did. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was Friday night and he was going to spend it attached to his computer.

He walked in the door feeling sorry for himself and closed it behind him. He dropped his keys in the dish and shuffled into the lounge, dumping his bags and coat. He fell onto the sofa with a groan. Tosh poked her head around the arch leading into the kitchen.

“Dinner in 20, Jack and Owen are coming over too.”

Ianto didn’t reply, just put his hands over his face and scrubbed down his cheeks.

“You okay, Love?” she walked over and sat next to him. “Tough day at the office dear?”

Ianto’s lips tugged into a small smile, which fell apart after seconds.

“Yeah… long day. Shit day. Can’t be arsed to do anything tonight but I’ve got work coming out of my ears.”

Tosh leaned on his arm and kissed his cheek.

“Well, why don’t you sit for a minute, go have a shower, eat the fantastic meal your wonderful flat mate has made for you, and then just take it easy. I’ve told Jack and Owen that they aren’t allowed to give you a hard time. So relax.”

She stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

“Thank you Tosh.”

Toshiko turned slightly.

“Of course.”


	3. Blond, Cute, 6'2, Gay and Single?

Ianto came out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his slim waist, he walked into the hall and down towards his room. Just as he reached the door he heard an American drawl.

“Ianto Jones, where on earth are your clothes?”

He turned slowly to see Jack Harkness leaning on the hallway wall with a deadly smirk. Ianto rolled his eyes and walked into his room.

“Im getting dressed, so piss off.”

He heard a small chuckle and let himself smile as he closed his bedroom door.

5 minutes later he was walking back into the living room wearing black jeans and a matching shirt, water droplets still shining on his forehead. Jack was sat on the sofa flicking through the channels, he inclined his head towards Ianto as the younger man walked in.

“Nice jeans.”

Jack said smirking.

“What’s on telly?”

Ianto replied, ignoring the older man and flopping next to him.

“Not much, some chat show I think.”

They sat in silence for the most part, watching the TV and laughing when they were supposed to. Tosh’s voice rang from the kitchen.

“Grubs up! Come get it before Owen hogs it all.”

*

Tosh’s dinner, as they all had known it would be, was fantastically delicious. They all ate in a comfortable hush while the TV whirred and the celebrities shared their stories. Jack groaned as he rushed his plate away from him.

“Toshiko, that was the best one you’ve ever made, I could kiss you!”

She blushed and collected their empty plates.

“Well, since it was so brilliant, you can do the washing up.”

Jack laughed as he stood, pecked her cheek, then took the plates into the kitchen to clean up. Ianto was quiet, he had made small talk as they ate but hadn’t really been focusing. Hid mind was attached to the mountain of work he had to get done at the weekend, and how he really just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly Jack’s booming laughter filled the kitchen and flowed out into the living room.

“Rhys Williams! Fabulous to hear your voice! What can I do for you?”

Rhys was the group’s friend from various parties and social events, he and Gwen (another close friend) had got married over a year prior and basically never came out anymore. They heard Jack nattering away to the Welshman.

“Wait… let me get this straight?” they heard him say. “This guy is blond, cute, 6’2, gay and single?”

A pause for Rhys’s reply.

“Oh I cannot wait for tonight!”

Jack’s jovial laugh made something in Ianto’s stomach clench. He didn’t know what it was, but he was starting to change his mind.

A few minutes later Jack came out of the kitchen, the other 3 were as he left them, on the sofa with wine.

“What was all that about?” Owen asked with a smirk.

“Rhys is coming to the thing tonight, and he is bringing a friend. A hot friend. A hot single friend. Apparently he broke up with his boyfriend 2 weeks ago and is now very vulnerable and very available. Just my type.”

Jack waggled his eyebrows as he slumped down next to Ianto.

“You sure you won’t come out tonight?” he asked, leaning into the younger man.

Tosh instantly snapped.

“Jack Harkness, you remember the deal! Spag-bol and no arsing around. We’re staying in, right Ianto?”

They younger man looked at Tosh guiltily, then said.

“Actually I think will come out.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Oh yes…”

Owen was so happy he had thrown his arms up and spilt wine on his jeans. Tosh looked shocked yet… somehow like she had expected it? Jack was still smirking and looking at Ianto.

“Why the change of hear?”

Ianto shrugged.

“Had a tough day. Maybe I want to let off some steam.”

“Maybe he wants a good shag.”

“Owen!” Tosh shrieked. He laughed.

“Oh come on Tosh, look at him. He’s stressed and overworked, the lad needs a girl. I’m a doctor and I prescribe one long, hard shag for you Ianto Jones!”

Tosh rolled her eyes and sipped her wine, looking sideways at Ianto.

Jack suddenly stood up, still grinning.

“Well team, I’m going to go and get ready. Come on Owen. Thanks for dinner Tosh, have fun tonight.” He turned to Ianto. “We’ll meet at 9, see you then tiger-pants”

He winked and walked out of the flat, Owen close behind him. As they heard the door close Tosh slowly turned to Ianto and gave him her best ‘what the fuck?’ look. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I don’t know… I just had an impulse…”

She shook her head.

“It’s okay really, im just confused and-and a little worried.”

“Don’t be.”

“Be careful.”

“With what?”

She looked at him again, sharper this time.

“Ianto.”

“What, Tosh?”

“You know what.”

“I really don’t.”

That look again.

“Tosh.”

“You know exactly what im talking about Ianto Jones.” She stood and with surprising tenderness touched his cheek with her hand. “Be careful okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

He stammered.

“Tosh-I…”

“I know.”

She walked back to the kitchen to grab some more wine. Then came back to kiss his cheek.

“Its 20 past 8, you should get ready.” He nodded. “Have fun tonight and…” she took a long breath then smiled brightly. “And tell me everything that happens.”

He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

“Trust me Ianto Jones, something is going to happen.”

And she was absolutely right.

 


	4. Bouncer the Counsellor

Ianto looked at himself in his long mirror. He had run a brush through his hair, styled it a little so it stuck up at the front in a way that looked natural. He had spent 5 minutes spraying himself with enough deodorant and body spray that he was sure he would never sweat again. As for clothes, Ianto went with an old classic, something he knew he looked drop dead gorgeous in. Now, Ianto Jones wasn’t a particularly vein man, he didn’t think himself as attractive or really worth much. But this particular pair of black denim jeans… they were magic.

They had landed him 3 dates overall, 100s of phone numbers on various nights out, his first shag in a club toilet and a mass number of snogs in darkened alleys. Because of their magnificent power, he only wore them when he wanted to pull, and even though he didn’t necessarily want a hook up, he needed those jeans. For just one night, he really needed to feel good about himself.

He paired them with a black tank top. It was printed with the Jack Daniel’s whiskey logo and was one of his favourite tops for cleaning the bathroom in. but it also made him look good… according to Jack anyway. The older man had complimented him on it enough whenever he came over to help on cleaning day.

Ianto shrugged and ran a hand through his hair again. He felt good. Exhausted, both mentally and physically. But ready. There was a knock on the door and Ianto grabbed his phone and a couple on condoms from his nightstand, then made his way out.

When he opened the door his breath caught in his throat. Jack Harkness was there, wearing tight black jeans and a white top with an artfully distorted black and white picture of a lion, ready to pounce. He was smiling as he leaned on the door frame and looked Ianto up and down.

“Those are your pulling jeans.”

Ianto nodded and locked the door.

“Where’s Owen?”

“Downstairs, holding the cab for us.”

“Better get going then.”

Jack gestured for Ianto to lead the way for the life, so he did… and he could practically feel Jack’s eyes on his arse.

*

The strip club was different to how Ianto had expected it. The one they had been to for Rhys’s stag was a darkened room with 20 or so creepy men staring at half dressed women. He hadn’t enjoyed it at all. This one however… it was more of a dance club. Sweaty people were moving in mass as a crowd in the middle of a large room, there was a door towards the back with a red love heart painted on it. Ianto raised his eyebrows and followed Jack to the bar.

There were half naked men and women dancing from areas above them on stages with young people jumping and clambering around. The air was charged with heat and sex. Ianto smirked. Jack leaned on the bar facing out as their drinks were being poured, so he was the first to see Rhys Williams drunkenly staggering towards them.

“Jack Harkness!”

“Rhys Williams!”

They embraced in a tight hug, Rhys pulled back first as Ianto handed Jack his beer.

“I believe I promised you something old friend.”

Jack laughed out loud and Rhys grabbed a guy who was standing near them by the arm.

“Jack, this is Danny.”

Ianto downed half his beer and turned back to the bar tender.

“Three large shots please.”

The tender handed them to him and watched with slight bemusement as he drank them in quick succession. When the younger man turned back Jack and ‘Danny’ were lost somewhere in the crowd. Owen was still next to him with Rhys. They were chatting about work stuff and suddenly amongst all these people and all this life, Ianto Jones felt more alone that he ever had done in his entire life.

2 hours later Ianto was suitably hammered. He felt annoyed and he didn’t really know why. He had danced with plenty of people that evening, men, women, and a few drag queens. Yet none of those wonderful people had made him happy, or excited. And he hadn’t hooked up with anyone, much to Owen’ annoyance. At around midnight Ianto stepped out of the club with is thumping music and heavy bass and into the fresh Cardiff air. He took several deep breaths as he leaned against the wall and tried to fight off the drunken nausea that was suddenly taking him. A kind looking bouncer appeared next to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Alright mate? Having a good night?”

Ianto struggled a nod and smiled weakly. The man offered him something, a cigarette. Ianto shrugged.

“Thanks.” The man lit it for him and slumped next to him on the wall

“Taking it someone in there is passing’ you off?” at Ianto’s confused look, he continued. “I’ve been doing this job a long time man, I know an ‘I’m coming out here to vomit’ face from one that says ‘Im coming out because staying in there is too much’. What’s the deal?”

Ianto puffed out a long chain of smoke then laughed bitterly.

“Ever like someone you know you could never have?”

“Yes.”

“Ever watch them make out with just about every person in this city… apart from you?”

“Not so much no…”

“Well it sucks.”

Ianto let the cigarette dangle from his lips as he leaned his head against the rough bricks.

“Can I give you some advice, as someone who has been doing this for 15 years and has had their heart broke a fair number of times too?”

Ianto shrugged.

“Hit me with it.”

“This person you like… if it’s worth it to you, go for it. The worst they can say is no. and you’re drunk enough that you can pass it off as mere merriment.”

Ianto laughed.

“And what if he is already with someone tonight.”

The man didn’t bat an eyelid.

“Then wait for when it feels right. The time will come buddy. And if this guy arses you around then it’s his loss.”

Ianto extended his hand to shake.

“Ianto Jones.”

“Andy Davidson.”

“You talk to a lot of punters about their relationship problems do you Andy?”

Andy laughed and lit up another cigarette.

“You’d be surprised, there is actually quite a bit of talking in this job. I’m here to ensure you have a good as night as possible. If that means a bit of a chat over a fag, then so be it.”

Ianto smiled at Andy and dropped his cigarette onto the ground.

“Thanks mate.”

“Anytime. Have a good night.”

As Ianto wondered back into the club and the heat enveloped him, he made his decision. He was tired of waiting.


	5. Moments in Our History

Jack was having a great night. Danny was hot and available and he was dancing happily with Jack. Owen had stopped by on his way around the club, having found a young lady drunk enough to want him, they were heading back to her place. Ianto however seemed to be nowhere. Jack had seen him an hour ago walking towards the loos, but nothing since. Suddenly Rhys danced by, a group of strangers on his tail. Jack shouted over the music.

“Rhys! You seen Ianto anywhere?”

Rhys shrugged and gestured to the door.

“Saw him heading out about 10 minutes ago.”

And he was gone again, the strangers close behind. Danny was tugging at Jack’s arm, trying to get him to dance again. Jack looked at the younger man… he was so cute. Jack extracted his arm from his grip and muttered an apology. Shoving a phone number into Danny’s hand, he walked off in search of his friend.

Ianto was at the bar, working up the courage to find Jack. He knocked back another shot and grimaced. The barman walked over with a smile.

“You alright mate?”

“Fine.”

“Drinking alone?”

Suddenly a figure appeared next to Ianto.

“No, he isn’t. A scotch… and whatever he’s having.”

Ianto turned around to tell whoever was talking for him to piss off and possibly hit them as well, but his head connected with a warm chest and he looked up to be caught by bright blue eyes.

“Is-is that you Jack?”

Jack laughed and sat down.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Ianto started laughing hysterically and half leaned half fell onto Jack. Jack handed him his drink and propped him up with his arm.

“You okay there tiger-pants?” Jack laughed.

Ianto nodded and sipped his pint. He turned his head to face Jack and thank him for his drink, but as he turned their noses bumped-another thing Ianto found ridiculously funny. Jack chuckled and held their positions, his breath coming in small puffs against Ianto’s lips.

He felt his eyes close and…

And they were kissing.

It wasn’t for very long, and it wasn’t very good, but Jack felt it everywhere. The club and its thumping music seemed to simply melt away, and all that was left was Ianto. He pulled back breathing heavily.

“Ianto..."

“Jack.”

Ianto's forehead was resting against Jacks, and Jack wanted nothing more than to hold the other man and kiss him until they ran out of air.

“Please don’t take what im about to do in response to what we just did.”

Jack pulled his head away in question.

“What?”

Ianto vomited all over the floor next to them.

“Right….”


	6. Leave Me to Die

Ianto woke up alone, in his bed, in his flat. His head was banging like a small group of people were leaping up and down to the 80s pop hit ‘Jump.’ His tongue felt wrong in his mouth and his eyes felt sore. Everything hurt. He staggered up and nearly threw up as he lifted his head. Somehow he made into the bathroom where he proceeded to spend the next 10 minutes vomiting up his entire stomach contents. A small cough drew his head from the toilet seat.

“Morning sunshine.”

Ianto groaned and grumbled at Tosh’s voice. She walked in and handed him a glass of water then sat calmly next to him and soothed his back.

“How was last night then?”

Ianto put his head on the toilet seat and shook it.

“I think I did a bad…”

Tosh let herself smile. Whenever Ianto was hungover his accent was so thick that he could barely be understood. He was also known to be both extremely dramatic and self-deprecating. Once when they were in Uni, Ianto had got monstrously drunk on tequila and all through his hang over had told Tosh how he was a waste of space who was going to fail his degree which of course would then lead to his untimely death. She imagined this particular morning would be no different.

“What happened last night Tosh?”

Ianto asked in a very small voice.

She took pity on him and recounted the tale from about 3am the previous night.

**3am the previous night**

Jack fumbled with his key and somehow managed to get it into the lock. This may not have seemed like a particularly difficult task but when you have a drunk Ianto Jones attached to your arm, nothing is easy.

The door swung open and Jack all but dragged his friend in. he jumped out of his skin when he saw Tosh sat on the sofa.

“Tosh?”

“Jack.”

“Why are you awake?”

Ianto was hanging onto Jack’s neck and swaying, the older man was holding him like an annoying child.

“I heard the pair of you clamber in, thought I would give a hand with him. How much did he drink?”

Jack gave a face like ‘how the fuck am I supposed to know?’

Tosh shrugged and walked to them, talking Ianto’s other arm and pulling it on her shoulders.

“I found him at the bar drinking alone, he vomited all over the floor.”

Tosh let out a giggle, so did Ianto.

“So you brought him home?”

“So I brought him home.”

Tosh looked back at the door as they dragged Ianto down the hallway.

“Where is Owen then?”

“He found a girl, he’ll show up at some point tomorrow.”

Tosh kneed open Ianto’s bedroom door and helped Jack move him onto the bed.

“What about that guy? The cute single one?”

Jack let Ianto fall face first onto the mattress, then helped him to roll onto his side and under the covers.

“He’s still there I imagine.” At Tosh’s surprised look he faintly blushed. “Well, I had this guy to look after didn’t I? Couldn’t let him drink himself to death.”

Tosh still didn’t say anything.

“What?”

Tosh looked down at Ianto, half passed out on the bad. His eyes were cracked open, watching Jack.

“You gave up on a date, a sure shag, to bring Ianto home safe and make sure he was okay.”

Jack scoffed but still looked down at Ianto with surprising softness.

“He’s my friend.” Tosh raised an eyebrow. “He is!”

“I know Jack. Im just saying…”

She reached up and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for looking after him. I’m going back to bed.”

He watched her go then turned back to the younger man.

“Jack?” Ianto whispered.

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled softly.

“Hey there, you okay?”

Ianto reached for Jack’ hand and held it tightly.

“Don’t ever let me drink that much again.”

Ianto promptly closed his eyes and passed out as Jack’s warm chuckle washed over him in calming waves.

*

Ianto swore as he started to be sick again, Tosh was still rubbing his back.

“I’m such an idiot.”

Tosh shushed him as he convulsed, and produced a tissue for him to wipe his mouth on.

“Shut up Ianto, drink this. And stop beating yourself up. You were drunk.”

Ianto put his head back down and clenched his fist.

“Tosh I kissed him.”

That shut her up.

“What?”

“I kissed him, that’s why im an idiot.”

“When did this happen?”

Tosh was surprised, she thought that Jack had just brought him home because he was ill… perhaps there was more.

“Last night, I was at the bar. He came and found me, then I fucking snogged him didn’t I?”

“Oh my god…”

Toshiko whispered.

“I know, okay, Im a shitty person. Leave me for a minute will you?”

“No, no, no Ianto… he left his date to come and find you. He brought you home to look after you. You kissed him! He kissed you!”

Tosh was getting louder with every words and Ianto had to shush her.

“Tosh, I honestly don’t care. My head is banging and I feel like im going to die.”

She crouched next to him.

“But don’t you see? Jack, never leaves a date behind, not when he can shag them. You remember my birthday?” Ianto nodded. “And yet, he left last night, because of you.”

Ianto shook his head, which caused him to vomit bile into the toilet.

“Jack cares about his mates, he’s an army guy… I fucked up last night. Now piss off and leave me be. I’ve got so much work to do.”

Tosh kissed his head and left the bathroom, a million thoughts running through her head.


	7. Pretending To Forget

Jack was lay quite comfortably in bed when he heard the door unlock, open and then close again. He heard a short amount of shuffling, a muffled curse and suddenly his bedroom door flew open.

“Jack Harkness! Do I have some news for you? Yes I do.”

Jack sat up, frowning at his flat mate.

“What’s up Owen? I’m tired.”

“Gathered. Anyway, so I was walking back from this chick’s flat, by the way 10/10 in looks and everything else.” He put his hand up for a high 5, which Jack ignored. “Whatever, so I was walking back and suddenly my phone buzzes and its Rhys and he tells me you blew off that guy last night. Not in that way, but you literally left the poor bloke hanging. So I say well that’s a surprise. Then he tells me that this guy still wants to meet up with you, in a coffee shop somewhere, somewhere you can’t run off on him.” Owen laughed at himself and continued. “He has given me the chap’s number to give to you and he says you’re to ring him later today to set it up. It’s a sure thing mate. And you’re welcome.”

Jack took the bit of paper with a messy number on it and forced a smile.

“Thanks Owen, but I’m okay for the minute. Not sure I want to do that kind of thing anymore…”

Owen looked like Jack had just shot him.

“What do you mean?”

“The going out with people only to shag them, I feel like im growing up mate.”

“What’s brought this on? You’re 28, not 240. You were fine last night?”

Jack shrugged and pulled his legs over the edge of the bed.

“I’m going to check on Tosh and Ianto, Ianto was pretty Ill last night, he drank too much.”

Jack walked into his bathroom leaving Owen gaping, still sat on his bed.

*

Ianto made it to the kitchen where he was sat at the island nursing a strong black coffee. God he felt awful. He heard the door click open and heavy footsteps making their way in. resisting the urge to vomit, he sat up and plastered a smile on his face. Jack’s head appeared.

“Hello there gorgeous!”

Ianto groaned as Jack laughed, although to his ears, it didn’t seem as genuine as usual.

“Fuck off Jack, im ill.”

“And don’t I know it, you vomited everywhere last night after…”

Ianto suddenly had a choice, play dumb or deal with the fall out of last night. Ianto thought about it… then decided.

“After what?”

Jack looked almost disappointed, but shrugged and sighed anyway.

“After we left the club. You sure drank a hell of a lot.”

Ianto felt his shoulders relax.

“Yeah… well… night out with the boys and all. It was still better than the stag.”

Jack laughed and walked over to Ianto, dropping an arm around his shoulders.

“It was good… you remember anything?”

Jack was looking into his eyes, searching for something. Their faces were centimetres apart, Ianto could feel the air moving around his lips… And before he could answer, Tosh stumbled into the room.

“Jesus! Sorry you two.”

Ianto practically flew away from Jack.

“No, it’s fine.”

Tosh was smirking at Jack.

“Sorry… how you feeling Ianto?”

Ianto nodded, swallowing around a lump in his throat.

“Better. I-I-um-better go shower. I need to do some work this afternoon...”

He all but ran from the room. Jack was leaning against the counter, looking more than a little smug.

“He remember anything from last night, Tosh?”

Toshiko shrugged and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“He remembers some, nothing from when you brought him back.”

“You told him?”

“Yes.”

“Everything?”

“Hm.”

“Right.” Jack exhaled. “And did he tell you…?”

“That you kissed. Yes.”

“He remembers?”

“Yes.”

“Shit.”

“What?”

“He was pretending. That sneaky bastard…”

Toshiko suddenly looked worried.

“Be careful with him Jack.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t… don’t do anything to hurt him.”

Jack looked ahead and bit at his thumb, clearing thinking about something.

“Toshiko… I would never dream of it.”


	8. Owen is in so much shit

By early that evening Ianto’s hangover had pretty much disappeared. He was still exhausted and embarrassed but at least he wasn’t going to vomit. Ianto looked up from his laptop to the window and he sighed. It was pissing it down. Clicking his neck, he stood and walked out of the room.

Toshiko was sat in the living room reading quietly as the rain hammered against the windows. She looked up as Ianto came in.

“Hi.”

“Hey, how you feeling?”

“Better…”

“Get any work done?”

“Yeah thankfully. Will only have a little bit to finish off tomorrow.”

“That’s good, come and sit down.”

Ianto sat next to his friend and smiled.

“Thanks for last night… I meant to say earlier,”

She laughed.

“Don’t worry, im just glad you got home okay,”

Ianto nodded and found himself looking at their front door. Tosh followed his eyes.

“You should go thank him.”

Ianto almost recoiled at her words.

“What do you mean? Thank who?”

Tosh laughed, kissing his head as she stood and walked towards the kitchen.

 “Men… you’re all so bloody dim sometimes. Just… go and say thank you to him.”

She disappeared into the kitchen. Ianto looked back towards the TV, and the shelf above it. There were photos there. His eye caught the one from last Christmas, they had all stayed in Cardiff. Tosh and Ianto had cooked while Jack and Owen set everything up. They had ate together on a pop up table that Ianto had borrowed from his sister. Jack had got him a jumper and some books that the younger man had mentioned wanted to read a few weeks earlier. Ianto had been so touched that he remembered. In his mind’s eye, he still saw Jack’s smile as Ianto opened the present and pulled him into a crushing hug. Tosh had snapped the photo just after Jack had begged him to put the jumper on. He and Jack were sat shoulder to shoulder on the sofa, Jack's arm around his back, both grinning like fools. Ianto stood and walked to the door, barely thinking, just moving.

Tosh smiled from the kitchen as she heard the door slam.

Ianto was fumbling in his pocket for the spare key when a smooth voice greeted him.

“Hello, do you live here?”

Ianto turned and saw a man. He was wearing tight jeans and a lilac button down. _Danny._ The name appeared in Ianto’s brain. _Danny form last night?_

“Uh… yeah.”

Danny smiled and extended his hand.

“I’m Danny, a friend of Jack’s. Is he in?”

Ianto felt his stomach drop. His face must have showed something because Danny touched his arm.

“You okay there?”

Ianto blinked.

“Yeah, sure. Sorry. Um. Let me just. Um. Here you go.”

He opened the door and pushed it open. Owen was in the living room.

“Hiya, Ianto. Pop the kettle on will you?”

Ianto shuffled into the flat, Danny close behind.

“Uh… I have a Danny here, for Jack…”

Owen leapt up off the sofa.

“Danny? From last night Danny?”

Danny smiled and waved.

“Rhys gave me the address, said Jack was expecting me?”

Ianto looked at Owen, and Owen looked like he was going to crap himself. Either in panic or excitement Ianto couldn’t tell.

“Just one second mate, you sit there, me and Ianto are just gonna get Jack.”

“Okay.”

Danny sat down in the chair and watched the two men stumble down the hall. Owen dragged Ianto into the bedroom.

“What are you doing man?”

Owen let go and sighed, pacing across the room.

“Ianto. We have a problem. I’m gonna be in so much shit. Jack is going to kill me. He is actually going to kill me. Real blood. Oh my God.”

“What why? Owen, what’s going on?”

“Jack isn’t here.”

“Okay?”

“He’s out.”

“Gathered.”

“Out… shopping…”

“What the fuck is going on?”

Owen rolled his eyes and sat Ianto down on the bed.

“Okay, before Jack came over to yours earlier we had a little chat. Rhys had texted me saying that Danny…” He gestured to the door. “Was still very interested in our Jack. So I told him, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“Well Jack said he wasn’t interested, he didn’t want to see Danny again.”

“Okay, so why is this guy here?”

“Not yet, listen to me. The story doesn’t end there.”

**Earlier that day**

_“I’m going to check on Tosh and Ianto, Ianto was pretty Ill last night, he drank too much.”_

_Jack walked into his bathroom leaving Owen gaping, still sat on his bed._

“Hang on a minute mate, don’t leave me with that. There has to be more going on. I've never seen you turn down a guy before, especially one as hot as him.”

Jack leaned out of the bathroom and sighed.

“I just don’t want to see the kid again, he bored me. That’s not crazy.”

“There has to be a reason Jack. Im helping you out here…”

Jack paused and sighed, rubbing his hand down his face.

“Okay fine, you want the truth?”

“Please.”

“I was… with someone last night...”

“What? You went home with someone else?”

“Sort of…”

“Sort of?”

“We didn’t have sex.”

“Who was it?”

“….”

“Jack. Who was it?”

“Ianto…”

“What?”

“We kissed okay, and he was black out, so I bought him home. Nothing happened.”

“You kissed?”

“Yes.”

“Ianto?”

“Yes.”

“You. Kissed. Ianto?”

“Owen, for God’s sake.”

“The teaboy? Tall guy, short hair, likes suits and drinks coffee. That Ianto?”

“Owen, if you don’t shut up I’m going to punch you in the dick.”

Owen looked astounded.

“So what? You’re dating now?”

Jack shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’m going to walk over now, check on him. See if he remembers. If he does then… I guess we’ll see.”

“But you… like him?”

Jack sighed and dropped next to Owen on the bed.

“I think I probably always have. In a weird way… since we met him, he’s kind of been the one guy who has never left... or y'know, that I've hung around for.”

Owen gave a kind of ‘what the hell about me’ look. Jack laughed.

“I mean, a guy that I like… or have kissed or whatever… I’ve never hidden from him.”

Owen nodded as Jack stood and walked to the bathroom again.

“Listen, don’t tell him. I want to do it right. But text Rhys to tell him that me and Danny aren’t gonna work.”

*******

“I texted Rhys and said it was off, to not hook anything up with Danny... he must have done so anyway and given Danny our address... anyway, Jack came back after talking to you, he was quiet.”

Ianto was at on Owen’s bed, looking a little like he wanted to be sick again.

“Where is he?”

“He went to the restaurant ‘round the corner to make reservations for tomorrow night. And then… and to the shops, to buy you the gin you like. he contemplated flowers I think, but im not sure if he will follow through on that one..."”

Ianto put his head in his hands.

“Why are you telling me this Owen? And what are we gonna do with that guy out there?”

Owen shrugged. Then his eyes flew to Ianto’s in panic. They heard the key in the door, the sound of the handle turning and the sound of Jack’s voice echoing through the flat.

“Shit.”


	9. Finally

Jack had spent the afternoon bustling around town. He had initially walked to his favourite first date restaurant to make reservations before deciding that for Ianto, he should probably pull out all the stops. he's walked the extra 10 minutes to the Blue Salon, an upmarket and trendy café bar that was becoming popular for couples to frequent. After sorting that walked to the local Sainsbury's down the road from the flat to pick up a nice bottle of gin, something Ianto would be touched by. After running his errands, Jack was excited to let himself into his flat, excited to tell Owen about his afternoon and excited to start planning how he would tell Ianto. As he opened the door he shouted out.

“Owen Harper! I’ve got things to-”

Jack stopped dead as his eyes locked with a cute guy in a button down.

“Uhh?”

Danny stood up and walked over to Jack.

“Danny?”

“Hi Jack,” The younger man blushed a little and ducked his head. “Rhys gave me your address, he said you were expecting me.”

Jack slowly put the bag he was holding on the counter and forced a half smile.

In the bedroom Owen was pacing.

"What are we going to do?"

"You have to go out there?"

"Why me?"

"It's your flat. And your flatmate."

"He's going to kill me."

"What's the worst the could happen?"

"Death."

Ianto huffed. he pushed Owen out the door.

"I want to get out of her before they start talking and it becomes very awkward for everyone. So move."

Ianto pushed Owen into the living room through the hall door and aimed to follow him. However in his rushed state to get the hell out of the apartment, he and Owen both sort of fell into the room. Ianto grabbed onto the wall to steady himself and helped Owen to stand. When they looked up both Danny and Jack were staring at them like they'd both grown 11 new heads. Jack caught Ianto's eye, and the younger man looked away.

“Owen?” Jack asked desperately. Owen shrugged and looked sorry.

“Jack, what’s wrong?”

Jack looked back to Danny, then at Ianto. Ianto saw there was no way out just yet, there was about to be a discussion, perhaps an argument, and Ianto wanted to slip out as quietly as possibly, preferably without Jack seeing.

“Okay, there may have been a bit of a misunderstanding here Danny… I told Rhys that I didn’t want to date you like that. I’m sorry, but it seems you’ve had a wasted journey.”

Ianto was watching on, feeling like he was about to vomit. Owen was stood next to him, observing Danny’s reaction. Which was not good. Danny looked like he was about to cry.

“Is there-is there someone else? Do you not like me? Did I do something wrong? What is it Jack?”

Jack reeled, feeling slightly insulted.

“Uh…” He glanced over at Owen and Ianto “Yeah… Yeah there is someone else.”

And suddenly Ianto couldn’t take it anymore. Screw subtlety. It was too much. He muffled an apology and pushed his way out of the room. Jack tried to grab his hand, he managed to just before it slipped away.

"Ianto wait please."

"Jack let me go."

"Let me explain."

"Jack, there Is nothing to explain. Go out with Danny, seriously..."

Ianto pulled away and fled out the door.

Jack cursed and turned back to Danny.

“I’m sorry..."

Before Jack could follow Danny grabbed Jack.

"You heard the man, lets go out Jack. seriously, what do you see in that guy?"

Jack pulled off with a dark look towards Danny and made to exit the room.

“Jack wait!” Owen shouted quickly. Jack turned around for a second before reaching the door. “He knows okay… he knows.”

And Jack was gone.

*

Ianto let himself into his flat and ran towards his bedroom. He closed the door and sank onto the bed. His head was so confused. Why did Jack like him? What had he kissed him? Why did he stay and watch that? Why was he turning down Danny? What did he suddenly like Jack so much? What was going on?

The door to his bedroom opened again and Jack was there, looking slightly flushed.

“Jack!”

“Ianto I-”

“No, Jack don’t. Don’t say it.”

“Ianto, listen to me.”

“No, why did you turn that guy down? Why are you here?”

“Owen told me that he told you. You know. You know why I’m here. Why im not with that guy.” Jack took Ianto’s hands in his and held them tight. Ianto stood up and tried to pull away. “You know. So just listen.”

Ianto did pull away that time, moving away and pacing the room.

“He told me yeah. But I don’t understand Jack!”

“What don’t you understand?”

“You could have anyone… You could have that guy! And you've certainly never shown any sign of liking me before, and who's to even say I like you?” Ianto stuttered and exhaled as Jack walked towards him. "You're very sure of yourself..."

Jack huffed out a laugh, glad Ianto didn’t try to run that time. He but his hands on the younger man’s upper arms and held him there looking straight into his eyes.

“Don’t you get it? Ever since we kissed, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head Ianto Jones. And I don't know what you feel Ianto, I can only hope.” He was rewarded with a delicate blush. “You are funny and smart and charming and gorgeous and adorable when you blush…”

Ianto ducked his head, so Jack cupped his cheek and brought their faces level.

“In all honestly Ianto, I’ve felt like this for a hell of a lot longer, im sorry I never showed you before. I think it’s taken you drunkenly kissing me for me to realise it.”

"Realise what exactly?"

Jack cautiously pecked Ianto’s lips.

"How much I want this..."

He briefly kissed Ianto again, then pulled back. Their foreheads touching and their breath was mixing in the space between their lips.

“What do you want Ianto?”

Ianto pulled back long enough to look into Jack’s eyes, he blinked and their lashes fluttered against each other.

“You…. Just, you…”

Ianto pulled their lips back together, his hand coming to tangle in Jack’s hair. Jack framed Ianto’s face in his hands and lips a stripe across Ianto’s closed lips. He opened them. It was messy, uncoordinated and so desperate. But Jack knew one thing… this was exactly where he wanted to be.

 


End file.
